vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Loft van Peter
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Loft_van_Peter" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. In het achttiende seizoen koopt Peter Van den Bossche een loft, die voor het eerst in beeld komt op (12 mei 2009). Vanaf de periode september/oktober 2015 (seizoen 25) komt de loft niet meer in beeld. In mei 2016 vertelt June Van Damme dat Peter indertijd de loft op naam van VDB heeft gekocht en deze dus in het bezit is van het bedrijf. Tijdens Peters afwezigheid beslist June zijn loft onder te verhuren door VDB Fashion. Op 24 mei 2016 is de buitenkant van de loft voor het laatst te zien. 'Bewoners' Peter Van den Bossche verhuist naar deze moderne loft in Mechelen gedurende het 18de seizoen wanneer er spanningen zijn in zijn huwelijk met Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme. Wanneer de problemen tussen de twee opgelost zijn, komt zij terug bij Peter en hun dochter Louise Van den Bossche wonen. Els D'hollander logeerde een tijdje in de loft bij haar terugkeer uit Cyprus. Ook Anna Dierckx en Albert Thielens, die toen oorspronkelijk in Benidorm woonden, hebben gelogeerd bij Peter in Mechelen. Wanneer Peter en Trudy definitief uit elkaar gaan, verhuist Trudy opnieuw en treffen ze een regeling in verband met bezoekrecht van Louise. Sindsdien woont Louise afwisselend om de week bij Peter en Trudy. Niet veel later neemt June Van Damme haar intrek in de loft. Zij en Peter stappen in het huwelijksbootje, wat June de stiefmoeder van Louise maakt. Niet iedereen in de familie is blij met hun huwelijk. Tijdens het 21ste seizoen wordt de loft van Peter tijdelijk de nieuwe werkplek van VDB haar kaderleden, aangezien de gebouwen van VDB Electronics verwoest zijn door een brand. Enkele weken later verhuizen ze echter naar een nieuw gebouw, waar de VDB Holding wordt opgericht. Tijdens het 22ste seizoen worden Peter en June via Xelios een tijdje opvangouders van Warre. Tijdens het 23ste seizoen gaan Peter en June uit elkaar nadat hij erachter komt dat June een zwangerschap gefaket heeft. Ondertussen maakt Peter kennis met zijn stiefnicht Delphine Van Winckel, die verliefd wordt op Peter en hem volledig naar haar hand kan leggen. Delphine slaagt erin om bij hem en Louise te gaan wonen. Na een tijdje verhuist ze echter terug wanneer blijkt dat Peter haar niet meer nodig heeft. Sinds de definitieve terugkeer van Cédric Van de Caveye uit Milaan heeft Louise terug een goede band met hem. Hij blijft zelfs af en toe overnachten bij haar en Peter. In het 24ste seizoen nemen Marie-Rose De Putter en Mathias Moelaert hun intrek in de loft nadat ze hun huis moesten verkopen. Na hun scheiding verlaten beiden de woonst. Tijdens het 25ste seizoen wordt de loft door June stiekem doorverhuurd wanneer Peter in buitenland zit. Louise woont sindsdien vast bij haar mama. 'Vorige Bewoners' ' MarieRose28.jpg|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter PeterSeizoen27.png|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche TrudySeizoen27.png|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme LouiseVDB-Seizoen27.png|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche MathiasSeizoen27.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert JuneSeizoen26.png|'June'|link=June Van Damme ' 'Vorige Logés' ' AnnaSeizoen27.png|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx VeroniqueSeizoen27.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche AlbertS27.png|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens Els19Profiel.jpg|'Els'|link=Els D'hollander Cédric-Yanni-Seizoen27.png|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye JelleSeizoen27.png|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche Gerda.png|'Gerda'|link=Gerda Donckers Profiel.jpg|'Warre'|link=Warre DelphineWeektrailer.jpg|'Delphine'|link=Delphine Van Winckel EliseS23.jpg|'Elise'|link=Elise Casters ' 'Trivia' *De keuken van deze loft is exact hetzelfde als de keuken uit het decor van de villa van Marie-Rose De Putter. Dezelfde keuken werd overgebracht naar dit decor, toen de keuken van Marie-Rose niet meer in beeld kwam. *De buitenopnames voor deze locatie worden gefilmd op de Veemarkt in Mechelen. Category:Woningen Category:Lofts